Casting Crowns
Casting Crowns is a CCM band from Daytona, Florida. Discography Studio Albums *''Casting Crowns'' (2003) *''Lifesong'' (2005) *''The Altar and the Door'' (2007) *''Peace on Earth'' (2008) *''Until the Whole World Hears'' (2009) *''Come to the Well'' (2011) Live Albums *''Live from Atlanta'' (2004) *''Lifesong Live'' (2006) *''The Altar and the Door Live'' (2008) *''Until the Whole World Hears Live'' (2010) Singles Compilation Appearances *''WOW Worship: Red'' (2004) ("Beautiful Savior") *''The Christ: His Passion'' (2004) ("Lamb of God (Angus Dei)" with Bebo Norman) *''WOW Hits 2005'' (2004) ("Who Am I" from Casting Crowns) *''WOW Hits 2006'' (2005) ("Voice of Truth" from Casting Crowns) *''WOW Christmas Green'' (2005) ("Away in a Manger") *''WOW Worship: Aqua'' (2006) ("Who Am I" from Casting Crowns) *''Steven Curtis Chapman Tribute Melody'' (2006) *''iWorship Platinum: A Total Worship Experience'' (2006) ("Lifesong" from Lifesong) *''WOW Hits 2007'' (2006) ("Lifesong" from Lifesong) *''In the Spotlight'' (2007) ("Father, Spirit, Jesus" from Lifesong) *''WOW Hits 2008'' (2007) ("Praise You in This Storm" from Lifesong) *''Christian Music's Most Requested'' (2007) ("Who Am I" from Casting Crowns) *''Happy New Year 2008'' (2007) ("The Altar and the Door" from The Altar and the Door) *''Glory Revealed'' (2007) ("By His Wounds" (feat. Mark Hall, Steven Curtis Chapman, Brian Littrell, Mac Powell) *''WOW Essentials'' (2008) ("Who Am I" from Casting Crowns)) *''WOW Hits 1'' (2008) ("East to West" from The Altar and the Door) *''New Song Cafe 3'' (2008) ("All Because of Jesus" (Fee cover) from The Altar and the Door) *''WOW Hits 2009'' (2008) ("Every Man" from The Altar and the Door) *''Fireproof Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2009) ("Slow Fade" from The Altar and the Door) *''Glory Revealed II: The Word of God in Worship'' (2009) ("Rejoice in the Lord" feat. Mark Hall and Trevor Morgan) *''WOW Hits 2010'' (2009) ("Slow Fade" from The Altar and the Door) *''WOW Worship: Purple'' (2010) ("All Because of Jesus" (Fee cover) from The Altar and the Door) *''WOW Best of 2005'' (2010) ("Who Am I" from Casting Crowns) *''WOW Best of 2006'' (2010) ("Voice of Truth" from Casting Crowns) *''WOW Best of 2007'' (2010) ("Lifesong" from Lifesong) *''WOW Hits 2011'' (2010) ("Until the Whole World Hears" from Until the Whole World Hears) Achievements * Career sales have exceeded 4 million records. * Voted CCM Readers' Choice Awards "Favorite Band", "Favorite New Artist" and "Favorite Album" in 2005. * "Lifesong" voted "Inspirational Single of the Year" by online music fans in the 2005 CCMSingles.Net Awards. * "Praise You in this Storm" was the fifth most played song of 2006 according to R&R magazine * "East To West" voted "AC Single of the Year" and "Inspirational Single of the Year" by online music fans in the 2007 CCMSingles.Net Awards. * Casting Crowns was the most played artist on Christian Radio in 2007, according Radio & Records Weekly charts (12/10). * Casting Crowns is the second fastest Christian band in history to have their first two albums certified platinum, the fastest being Jars of Clay. ;GMA Dove Award ;Grammy Awards External links fr:Casting Crowns Category:Artists from Florida Category:Beach Street Records artists Category:Reunion Records artists Category:Artists formed in 1999 Category:Contemporary artists